


I Think I’ll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Confusion, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Friendship or relationship, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I just wanted a confused Zuko, Maybe hint at Sokka/Zuko, Medical Inaccuracies, Post-Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko might have hit his head. Zuko might be a little confused right now. Sokka just wants his buddy comfortable. (That involves removing prison clothes, right?)Day 25 of Whumptober theme: I think I’ll just collapse right here, thanksPrompts: disorientation, blurred vision, ringing ears
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	I Think I’ll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely full of medical inaccuracies. Cause I didn’t know what I was doing. Disorientation? Um...? Apparently maybe possible after a concussion? Maybe not? 
> 
> And Zuko making up random words..? I just wanted that. No other reason. Thought it was kinda funny.
> 
> And the prison clothes? That’s the last line because why not? Maybe a little Sokka and Zuko moment that maybe close friendship or maybe just throwing something out there for the Sokka/Zuko peeps.

Zuko wasn’t about to say anything but the escape from prison took a bit more out of him than it should have. Maybe it was the interrogation from the Warden. Maybe it was escaping on the gondola. Maybe it was fighting with Azula on the gondola. Maybe it was all of it. 

Somehow, he didn’t know when or how, he must have hit his head. That would be no problem normally except he couldn’t focus on what was going on. He was confused. He was losing track of time. One moment he was firebending and the next he was sitting down talking. When did that happen?

Not only that, but he had no idea what was being said. What he was saying. It didn’t seem like anyone else did either. Words came out of his mouth. Words that did not make sense.

He shrugged it off as being tired. Which he was. But he’d been tired before and never had this problem before. Something was wrong.

He blinked and they were at the Air Temple. When did they get there? Was it still the same day? His head hurt so much. Why was everything spinning?

People were talking around him. Who were they? What did they want? Was there yelling?

Darkness was creeping in. It was okay. Darkness had quiet. Quiet was good. Quiet wasn’t confusing.

~~~~

Sokka couldn’t wait to get back to the Air Temple and share the good news that he and Zuko were able to rescue Hakoda and Suki. Katara would be so happy.

What worried him was Zuko. He seemed confused, like he didn’t know what was going on. Sokka didn’t like it.

When they arrived at the Air Temple, Sokka watched Zuko try to walk away. Or, rather, stumble away. There was no way Zuko could see straight. A drunk walked better than Zuko.

“Zuko? Are you okay?”

“Sleep. On a fire.” He mumbled.

“Uh...okay buddy. Katara, I think something’s wrong with Zuko.”

“Wind explosion.” Zuko pointed to the campfire.

“I think he hit his head and has a concussion.” Hakoda said. “It would explain his confusion.”

“Sparky!” Toph shouted. Sokka didn’t know what Toph was going to say but he ran towards Zuko. “Catch him! He’s gonna-“ Zuko collapsed. “-fall. Like that.” 

Sokka was glad he ran when he did as he was able to catch Zuko right before his head hit the ground. That would have been counterproductive on their part. Have the kid with a concussion hit his head again. 

“Katara, can you heal him please?” He looked to his sister. He knew she wasn’t Zuko’s fan at the moment but hoped the helping to release their father from prison aspect would appeal to Katara. At least for now.

“Fine.” She used her waterbending to look for any injuries. “He definitely hit his head. I’m surprised he went this long without any problems.” A few more minutes went by of her healing before she pulled the water away. “There. All done. He’ll be fine now.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her. He then had another problem. Zuko wasn’t awake and was still in Sokka’s arms. “I’m going to take Zuko to his room.”

“Really?” Katara raised an eyebrow at Sokka.

“Yes really! He’s not awake. And it’s best if he is comfortable.” Sokka ignored her rolling eyes and Toph’s laughter and carried Zuko into his room. He had to make sure his friend was safe and protected and comfortable. Prison clothes weren’t comfortable though. Maybe he should remove those for Zuko...?


End file.
